


Written In Metaphors

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Darkpilot smut, I wrote this instead of therapy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in chapter one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A collection of Darkpilot smut based on the 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge from Tumblr.





	1. Cuddles (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on this list from Tumblr: https://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion. This...actually does have a reason behind it. I was (trigger warning) inappropriately touched by a former friend in 2017, and let’s say it kind of wreaked some havoc in accepting a healthy sexuality. I’m hoping, through this challenge, that I can recover from this. 
> 
> Also rescuing it from Tumblr because Tumblr’s being an ass about NSFW content.

“If you keep clinging to me like that, I’ll never get out of bed.”

That was what Poe Dameron said even as Ben Solo held him. Not that he really wanted to get out of bed, snuggled up on top of Ben after a truly spectacular time last night. He’d actually ridden Ben, and fuck...even that memory was enough to make his cock twitch. Ben had been big, pretty big, and Poe had appreciated it. He knew that his body, still pleasantly sore from their encounter, was appreciating it. 

“Really?” Ben said, chuckling. “Maybe I don’t want you to.”

”I’ll be late for work, Ben.”

”It’s four.” Ben said. “Really.” He stroked Poe’s hair. Ben’s fingers felt gentle against it. “Was it good for you too?”

Poe smiled. “More than good. You know how to show me a good time. You always do.” He yawned. “Fuck, I’m a little grungy. I could use a shower. Wanna join me?”

Their jobs would inevitably steal Poe away from Ben, but in the meantime, they could have time. They could always have time. 


	2. Kiss (Naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument leads to more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Might do a multiple update thanks to the previous chapter not being entirely good, but...I’m not sure.

One moment they’re shouting at each other. The next, they’re kissing. 

Their kiss is angry, hard, feeling — it’s all sorts of emotion that was kept pent up for far too long, if Ben is to be perfectly honest. Poe’s lips are searching and hungry, like he wants to take everything of Ben into himself. Ben gives it to him. He owes Poe that much, after all he’s done to him. After all they’ve done to each other. They’re going for the buttons of their clothes, and Ben pauses because Rey could be listening in at any moment — but there’s none of that familiar tugging in the Force, so Ben can only assume that they’re good. 

Poe pauses as well, breaks the kiss. “Are you okay?” he says. “Do you want me to stop?”

”Please don’t stop,” Ben says, and Poe kisses him again, scrambling for the buttons on his robe, prying them open and leaving Ben’s body bared to Poe’s touches. Poe rubs a nipple in circles, and Ben can’t help but moan into Poe’s mouth at exactly what Poe is making him feel.

Poe’s hands slide down his pecs, down the hard-soft contrast of his stomach, and Ben bucks his hips against Poe. Poe breaks the kiss to ask if Ben likes this, and Ben practically pleads yes.

They grind together. Again and again, even as Poe kisses him and murmurs about how he hates and loves him all at once, and Ben knows it’s more than he deserves. The friction against his shaft is almost too much, and they’re moaning. Moaning until Ben feels the delicious tightness and then — oh, it’s too much, and he practically splatters Poe’s belly even as his orgasm pulls him under.

He feels Poe’s hot, sticky release splatter his belly, and they break apart, gasping for air. Ben feels his eyes grow wet in that moment, tears pricking at them, and Poe genuinely looks like he fears he’s gone too far.

”Ben,” Poe says in that moment. “I know, sweetheart, I’m sorry...” 

“Not your fault,” Ben finally says.

”I never stopped loving you,” Poe says. “Even after everything. It’s kriffed up, but it’s true.”

They kiss, more tenderly, and Ben knows it’s more regretful than anything. They wasted so much time. Ben doesn’t know what the future will hold, but hopefully wasting any more time won’t be an option.


End file.
